


Castiel's Vessel

by profoundfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But not explicit, M/M, only a tiny bit dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew Castiel didn't have a body, that he was just renting out the space, so to speak. But he never thought about it in such detail until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> I was surfing Tumblr, when I came across [this post](http://novakhouse.co.vu/post/57864461195) and suddenly - JIMMY FEELS. I quickly wrote this drabble (which never happens this easily) and decided to post it. Unbeta'd so excuse any mistakes. I swear, I thought this might come out as somewhat light, but whenever I climb inside Dean's headspace, I descend into Angstville. Sorry.
> 
> Set in late s4/early s5 (spoilers up to 4x20)

Dean caresses Castiel’s shoulder as he lies next to him, tucked into a private room at the run-down motel of the week.  Sam had insisted on getting separate rooms, when he saw the two of them finally kissing, leaned up against the Impala.  Dean thinks he has the best brother in the world sometimes.  Not that he would ever let Sam know how much Dean is enjoying cuddling and categorizing Castiel’s features, as they relax in the afterglow.  
  
Dean continues his exploration down Castiel’s arm, lightly running his fingers over the soft hair on his forearms.  The bare skin under his thumb is smooth and pale, unlike most of Dean’s skin, which is tanned or freckled and rough from the lifestyle of a hunter.  He drops a soft kiss to the delicate spot inside Castiel’s wrist.  That’s when he notices the skin on Castiel’s ring finger, and the small band that is lighter than the rest, where a wedding ring used to sit.  
  
Dean swallows hard, as it hits him.  This body is not Castiel’s.  It’s Jimmy’s.  A devout man who willingly gave his body to the cause of the Angels, but not to be used like this.  Jimmy had been married for Christ’s sake.  
  
Dean inhales loudly through his nose.  He feels his head start to spin.  Of course, he knew that Jimmy was in there, that this was a vessel.  But he had found it so easy to forget when Cas kissed his throat, bit at his jaw, and growled into his ear, “Take me to bed, Dean.”  God, he had been thinking so hard with his dick, he had forgotten about the man inside there with Cas.  
  
“Jimmy is not aware of what is going on,” Cas growls, surprising him with his voice.  
  
“You said you wouldn’t read my mind anymore man.”  
  
“It’s hard not to when you’re practically screaming in my head, Dean.”  
  
Castiel focuses his intense blue eyes – no, correction, Jimmy’s eyes – on Dean.  Dean feels his stomach roll over.  He just had sex, with an angel, inside a man’s body.  
  
 _Oh God, I am so going to Hell again_ , Dean thinks.  
  
“No, I can promise you that you’re not,” Castiel says.  
  
“Quit reading my mind!”  
  
“Dean, look, Jimmy is not aware of what just happened.  But, if it would make you feel any better, I can ask his permission.”  
  
“More like forgiveness at this point,” Dean grumbles.  
  
Cas arches one eyebrow in his direction, and Dean quiets down.  He gives Cas a simple nod, and the angel closes his eyes, and becomes perfectly still.  Dean tries to relax beside him, wondering of all the stupid things he’s ever done, where this one would rank on the list.  
Castiel comes out of his trance a few minutes later.  He warily eyes the space that Dean has put between the two of them.  
  
“It’s fine, Dean.”  
  
Dean returns the same raised eyebrow look.  
  
“I spoke to Jimmy, and he wasn’t thrilled at the idea, but he wasn’t against it either.  He’s more open-minded than most people would be.”  
  
Dean is silent as he processes the information.  What would he want done if he were in Jimmy’s shoes?  Maybe Jimmy felt like he couldn’t say no to Castiel?  The man has already sacrificed so much, Dean feels guilty taking even more from him.  Damn it if this isn’t the first good thing to happen to Dean in a long time, so it figures it would have to be messed up.  Castiel breaks the quiet by taking Dean’s hand on the bed between them.  
  
“Jimmy really was okay with it, Dean.  I think it helped that he actually met you and Sam.  He knows you’re good people, fighting to save others.  He promised he’d be fine with it, so long as he never, ever wakes up until his work is done.”  
  
“And what if Jimmy wasn’t okay with it?” Dean asks.  
  
“Then I guess I’d find a new vessel,” Cas replies.  “Maybe I could find you a woman this time, with large breasts.”  
  
Dean can’t help but chuckle at that thought.  
  
“Did you just make a joke Cas?”  
  
Castiel smiles at him, eyes twinkling with good humor.  The light in those eyes, Dean knows is pure Castiel.  Dean had seen the difference when it was Jimmy.  It had felt somehow that there was less energy in the man.  With time, he should get used to the idea of separating Jimmy from Cas.  
  
Dean settles back on the pillows to sleep, still holding Castiel’s hand between them.  That’s as much as he’s willing to give right now.  An anchor, to tie him to the fact that this thing between the two of them is real now, and a reminder of the body that is making it possible.  
  
“Hey Cas?”  
  
“Yes, Dean?”  
  
“Can you make sure Jimmy gets the Deluxe Package in Heaven?”  
  
Dean can hear the smile on Castiel’s face as he responds, “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
